List of Persona 4 The Animation Episodes
This article is a list of episodes of Persona 4 The Animation. Episodes Episode 1 - You're Myself, I'm Yourself *Release date: October 6, 2011 Yu Narukami’s first day in a new school is overshadowed by the murder of a TV hostess on campus. Even stranger is the portal he discovers in TV screens, which throws him and his new friends into a nightmare world infested by fog and monsters. Episode 2 - The Contractor's Key *Release date: October 13, 2011 The strange deaths continue, with the most recent victim discovered hanging from a telephone pole. Yu, Chie, and Yosuke begin piecing things together and determine that these grisly murders are connected to that other world inside the TV. Yu and Yosuke decide to go back in, much to Chie's disapproval. Once more will the two boys venture into the unknown, with rope at waist, and fear in Yosuke's heart. Episode 3 - We Are Friends, Aren't We? *Release date: October 20, 2011 When Yukiko appears on the Midnight Channel, her best friend Chie leads the charge to rescue her. However, the police are out in force and arresting any suspicious characters - including Yu and Yosuke. When Chie goes to the station after them, she reports Yukiko as missing. But the police seem to suspect her involvement in the death of the TV hostess. Episode 4 - Somewhere Not Here *Release date: October 27, 2011 Chie, Yu, and Yosuke are hot on the trail of Yukiko, when suddenly her shadow reveals herself instead. This Yukiko is on a mission of her own, trying to find a prince who will whisk her away from a future she has no hope of escaping. Episode 5 - Would You Love Me? *Release date: November 3, 2011 This battle is not like the ones before. Yu must summon all his courage, skills, patience and know how to defeat his latest foe: a clingy girl that just won't go away! Meanwhile, love triangles are flying, Kou Ichijou turns it into a love rectangle, and Chie is smack dab in the middle of all of it! Episode 6 - I'll Beat You, and Beat You Good *Release date: November 10, 2011 There's a new tough guy in town, and he means business. What will become of this new player, now that he's appeared in the Midnight Channel? Yu and his friends aim to put their clues together and unravel the mystery before this fearsome delinquent becomes the next victim. Episode 7- Suspicious Tropical Paradise *Release date: November 17, 2011 Kanji's gone missing, or is in hiding, according to Naoto. Yu and the others suspect that he is somewhere in TV World, but Teddie needs something with his scent to find him first. After investigating, they discover a softer side to Tatsumi, and something else that sounds a little off... Episode 8 - We've Lost Something Important Again *Release date: November 24, 2011 Time for some R&R. While out on a school field trip, Yu and Yosuke learn the true meaning of fear: Yukiko and Chie's cooking! Later, Kanji must prove to the boys that he's a ladies man...by any means necessary. Episode 9 - No One Sees The Real Me *Release date: December 1, 2011 While trying to escape the limelight, pop icon "Risette", whose real name is Rise Kujikawa, steals away to the small town of Inaba. With the investigation team now bringing all their clues together, it looks as if Rise might become a new piece of the puzzle. Episode 10 - Real Me Doesn't Exist *Release date: December 8, 2011 Rise has disappeared into TV World, leaving behind only her shadow to guide Yu and the rest. As they head in to rescue her, the group finds more than they bargained for, discovering that Rise's other self is just the beginning of their problems... Episode 11 - Catch Me If You Can *Release date: December 15, 2011 A new murder victim is discovered in Inaba, without appearing on TV, which sends Yu and the others back to square one. Naoto Shirogane, boy detective, is brought in to help with the case. Meanwhile, the group gets a surprise visit from a Mr...Kumada? Episode 12 - It's Not Empty At All *Release date: December 22, 2011 With the culprit of the Inaba murders well within their sight, Yu and the rest experience a series of interweaving flashbacks, flash-forwards, and side flashes that come together with a horrible conclusion. Is the killer really who they think it is? Episode 13 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 1/2 *Release date: January 5, 2012 Loveline is on the scene! Yu has been coming home late at night, tired and sluggish. Nanako is worried, so in true lil' sis fashion, dawns the Loveline persona to find out why! Join Nanako and friends as she solves the case of the beaten down Big Bro! Episode 14 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 2/2 *Release date: January 12, 2012 This week we'll take a look at the elusive Yu Narukami. Join us as we look into a previously hidden world that only helpful Yu can possibly fall into, rife with prescient foxes, reincarnated professors, explosive fishing, and lovestruck nurses. Episode 15 - The Long-Awaited School Trip *Release date: January 19, 2012 What's the best part of taking a school trip with friends? FREE TIME! Everyone's together and ready to party! With the "juice" flowing in the VIP and excitement in the air, a King's Game is in order, and whatever the King (or Queen) says...is absolute! *Fun Fact: This episode takes place within the setting of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and uses the background music from the OST including the Intro: Burn My Dread. Episode 16 - Although the Case Was Closed *Release date: January 27, 2012 Naoto, still unconvinced that the murder case is closed, agrees to appear on TV. He is kidnapped soon after, and with no real information to go by, finding him in TV World is proving difficult. Meanwhile, Naoto's shadow has finally appeared. Episode 17 - I Want to Know the Truth *Release date: February 2, 2012 Shadow Naoto is running roughshod over Yu and the others, robbing them of their youth one by one. With blinding speed and an itchy trigger finger, the menacing shadow continues its onslaught on the group's Personas, with no end in sight. Episode 18 - Anniversary to Become a Family *Release date: February 9, 2012 With both Naoto and Ryotaro Dojima convinced that the culprit may still be on the loose, the search continues. Amid the trials and stresses that a murder investigation brings, however, sometimes people are forgotten or pushed to the side... Episode 19 - It's School Festival Day! Time to Have Fun! *Release date: February 16, 2012 The school festival has arrived, and Yosuke has grand plans for his lovely lady friends. Not be outdone, Chie cooks up her own scheme. A beauty pageant (or two) is in order, but will the guys go through with what Chie's about to put them through? Episode 20 - We'll All Meet at the Amagi Hotel *Release date: February 23, 2012 After the exciting, yet equally tiring school festival, Yu and the gang decide to spend the night at the Amagi Hotel. The bath house is the place to be, but a slight slip up by Yukiko causes a world of grief (and pain) for the boys... Episode 21 - DON'T SAVE ANYONE ANYMORE *Release date: March 1, 2012 Unbeknownst to the others, Yu has uncovered a letter proving that the TV world murderer is still on the loose. Things begin to heat up as more and more puzzle pieces come into play, and the danger levels begin to rise anew. Episode 22 - It's just like Heaven *Release date: March 8, 2012 With the true murderer within grasp, Yu and his friends will need to move fast to save Nanako. With immense amounts of power at his disposal, Namatame is determined to "save" Nanako himself, no matter what stands in his way. Episode 23 - In Order to Find the Truth *Release date: March 15, 2012 Losing someone you love can be a heart-wrenching experience. With the Inaba serial killer vanquished, Yu and the others are left to pick up the broken pieces, and to try to find some truth and absolution amongst a bitter aftermath. Episode 24 - The World Is Full of Shit *Release date: March 22, 2012 Something has been nagging at Yu ... the pieces don't seem to fit, and Naoto agrees with him. After going through such a terrible experience and miraculous outcome, the group continues its investigations, inching ever closer to the real truth. Episode 25 - We Can Change The World *Release date: March 29, 2012 With the real world and TV world on a collision course, Yu and Adachi summon their Persona for the final battle. The fate of millions hangs in the balance: It's Izanagi vs. Magatsu Izanagi in the thrilling conclusion of Persona 4: The Animation! True End Episode - No One is Alone *Release date: August 22, 2012 Yu faces off against Margaret, after falling into an illusion of him and his friends having a celebration to mark their leader's last day in Inaba. An ancient goddess reveals to Yu how he obtained the Wild Card and the ability to enter the TV. Yu's last day in Inaba may be his last day period, unless he can accept the truth. *